Encuentro
by heydylopez
Summary: ¿Pero es que de todos los lugares, tenía que encontrarlo aquí? Lo que menos deseaba era volver a ver esos ojos que tanto amaba. Drabble para el concurso del grupo Ryden :) Panic! At The Disco BrendonUrie/Ryan Ross. Ryden


—¡Demonios! —Gritó Brendon. Desesperado por tener que poner toda esa pintura en su cara. —¿En serio no podemos ir disfrazados de otra manera? ¡Mientras me pinto las partes negras la pintura blanca se mancha!

—No, y apúrate que tenemos poco tiempo. Es más, dame eso—Dijo mientras le arrebataba la brocha a su infantil esposo—, si no te ayudo nunca vamos a llegar.

—Por favor…

* * *

—¡Pero miren quiénes llegaron! Pasen, siéntanse como en casa. Por cierto, excelentes disfraces, seguro fue idea tuya Sarah — Todos rieron menos Brendon quien era el menos cómodo con ese disfraz—; en fin, hay muchos conocidos de ustedes también, así que esto será la mejor fiesta de su vida.

La pareja se adentró y comenzaron a saludar y tomarse una cerveza, todo marchaba de maravilla.

—Voy al baño cariño, ya regreso—Murmuró Brendon en el oído de Sarah.

* * *

—Baño, baño, baño, baño… ¡Ah! Aquí está—Sorpresa, había alguien adentro— ¡Maldita sea! Lo que faltaba, Dios… Me voy a orinar encima. Oye… quien sea que esté adentro ¿podría apurarse? Por favor.

—Un momento… ya salgo.

Todo se detuvo a su alrededor. No, no podía ser _él_ ¿o sí? Porque de todas las fiestas posibles ¿tenía que encontrarlo en esta? No, seguro solo se parecían las voces, «no es _él_ , no, no es _él_ » se repetía una y otra vez.

Giraron el pomo de la puerta y sus manos sudaban, a pesar del frío, sudaban. Si era _él_ no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, una parte de él quería abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba, la otra parte simplemente quería que desapareciera. No cumplió su promesa y en cambio se fue, huyó. Escogió el camino más fácil y a él le dejó lo peor.

— _Brendon…_

Y el mundo se detuvo, dejó de girar, todo lo demás dejó de existir. Solo eran esos dos entes, esos ex–amantes que todo y nada se decían con la mirada. Después de años, por fin estaban frente a frente. Todo parecía tan irreal, tan de ensueño, pero no, realmente estaba pasando, tenía a Ryan en frente de él, después de tanto tiempo…

Se dio la vuelta, no quería enfrentarlo. Trató de huir, pero Ryan fue más rápido y lo jaló del brazo.

—No, esta vez no escaparás, deja de ser tan infantil y evadir las cosas, tenemos que hablar.

—Entre tú y yo no hay nada que hablar, así que suéltame—No, no me sueltes, insiste, arrástrame a ese baño, quiero sentir tus labios sobre los mío una vez más, quiero perderme en tu mirada como solía hacerlo. Reír con tus malos chistes, ver películas juntos.

—¿Por qué te soltaría? ¿Para que te vayas y hagas como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto? No, no voy a permitir eso.

Lo arrastró al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro. Brendon maldijo una y otra vez, eso no podía ser.

—Seré breve, no te diré que te amo porque está de más, eso no sirve para ablandar tu frío y egocéntrico corazón. Desgraciadamente… lo aprendí a la mala. Solo quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor, al contrario: te agradezco profundamente por todo lo que algún día vivimos, todos esos bellos momentos los voy a atesorar para siempre. Te deseo seas muy feliz, y todas las decisiones que tomes sean para bien. No sé qué relación lleves con Dallon, pero ambos tienen a sus esposas, sé que en su momento solo usaste a Sarah, pero ahora ya no tienes motivos y si sigues con ella es por algo. Cuídala, quiérela y no cometas una tontería con Dallon, porque él también tiene una esposa y peor aún: hijos. Te deseo lo mejor de mundo Brendon.

Ryan se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir, pero lo detuvo la mano de Brendon.

—No te vayas…

Y lo besó, Brendon estaba besando a Ryan, por voluntad propia. Se sintió como el cielo, ese efímero beso lo recordaría para siempre, sabía que era el último; lo supo cuando una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de ambos, uniéndose al llegar a su mandíbula, sellando ese círculo que algún día quedó abierto, cerrándolo para siempre.

—Lo siento Brendon, hago esto por mí, es hora de que avancemos y dejemos esto atrás.

Vio como el alto se alejó por la puerta, vio como el amor de su vida le decía adiós, y esta vez, para siempre.

Y no pudo evitarlo: lloró, lloró como niño pequeño cuando le quitan su más preciado juguete, y es que él acababa de perderlo, acababa de perder su juguete favorito.

* * *

Sorry por lo largo Fer, solo eso puedo decir e.e

Con amor para todo el grupo, espero les agrade:v


End file.
